eldevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Version 1.18
August 14th, 2014 New Game Engine The updated Game Client with Hardware Acceleration is now live, this brings improved performance, graphics and better camera angles. Complete overhaul means the game now uses the graphics card instead of the CPU for rendering and runs much faster, and should support older devices. Improved camera angles let you look around freely into the distance and above. Improved camera collisions now zooms in to walls/terrain (when the camera collides with them) and restores the old zoom distance when moving away again smoothly. Increased view distance for seeing mobs and other interactable world objects. Mini-map zoom range expanded to see the larger world around you. Improved texture rendering quality, with less pixel fighting/artifacts and all round much smoother looking. Fog effects added to most realms, creating a more atmospheric and immersive world. Note : Players will be able to disable the new engine, details on how to do this will be in the second post of this thread. Additionally see bottom of post for further information on the new engine. Gameplay A new mount has been added to the Eldevin Market : Purple Cape. Added a repair NPC in level 3 of the Murky Depths. Added a new menu that can be opened by pressing the 'Escape' key or the settings cog in the bottom right. This new menu contains game settings and logout options. Ascended Relics can now be used to purchase Fusion Powder from the Gem's Supplies Shop. Adjusted the quest 'Arcane Council Trial' so that you no longer have to enter the second floor of the Othalo Tower. Adjusted the quest 'Basic Melee' to provide improved feedback when you hit the dummy with the wrong attack or weapon. The sell value of General Loot has been increased. Increased friends/ignore list capacity to 200. Many abilities have had their ranges increased slightly due to improved camera distances. Many mobs throughout the game have had their chance to drop general loot increased and also their general loot tables improved. Potions now give 100% of their healing and mana in PvP. Players no longer have to manually dismount before attempting to gather resources. The ladders to and from the Hobgoblin and Mandreke's Wife in the Murky Depths now allow you to use them a stage earlier. Abilities The following abilities are now available at level 45 : Glaciate Reap Torture Tornado Fulmination Repent Bug Fixes Applied a fix to the achievements "Foolhardy Fool" and "Poke a Bear", which would only award under a very specific (and unintended) set of circumstances. Fixed an issue where the achievement "Gorilla Smashed" was prohibitively difficult to get. Fixed an issue making the achievement "Thick Headed" unobtainable. Fixed a bug in Basic Melee that when hitting the combat dummy when you have the axe equipped in your left hand did not advance the stage. Fixed bug in Eldevin Kingdom (West)'s day/night cycle to give correct sunny lighting rather than cloudy lighting. Players who are already dead on logout/disconnect on Trappers Atoll should no longer lose smuggled items a second time. Reduced the number of times a player must be the target of Lord Undeath's knockdown for the achievement "Continually Grounded" to 4 down from 5. Replaced the Faridon Island requirement in the Isle of Nasaroth achievement with Palemyst Sands, making the achievement completable. Resolved an issue where players were able to advance in the quest "My Supplies" without ever having picked up the supplies. The achievement "Medic Denied" has been replaced with "Hear Me Scream!" The achievement "The Opportunist" has been adjusted to award when you resurrect a player in Trappers Atoll, instead of in a PvP Battleground. Notes on the new Graphics Engine This beta release of the hardware client hasn't been fully optimised, resulting in low performance in certain situations, regardless of GPU power. We will be making huge strides in the coming weeks, with substantial gains expected - we estimate that the FPS will at least double in most cases, even more so depending on GPU specifications. The following issues are known; Low frame-rate when viewing certain world locations at eye level (i.e. Eldevin City) due to high amount of objects in view. Drop in frame-rate with GUI panels open. All of the following are being worked on, so please don't report as bugs; Objects disappearing in the distance (i.e. doors, windows etc). Camera going inside walls and other objects. Black sky/fog when inside certain buildings. Holes in objects when viewing from below. Gaps underneath buildings, with sky/fog coming through. Terrain textures appearing incomplete/jumbled around building edges, both inside and out. Floating objects when viewing from eye level. Edges of the world visible in most places. Objects flickering when rotating camera around them. Improved texture filtering only enabled for approximately 40% of textures at the moment. Fog will snap when crossing over areas, rather than blend. Category:Patch Notes